babyeinsteinfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Baby Newton/@comment-28057271-20160513153044
The Entire Baby Newton 1997 VHS Video tutorial with Julie Clark *Warning Screen *Issac the Lion draws (the clown that you are going to see) (The Four Seasons Spring, 1st movement, Vivaldi) *Opening titles (The Four Seasons, Fall, 1st movement, Vivaldi) *I Know My Shapes (Jack Moss or Callie Moore)sometimes when i am down i take my crayons to draw a clown its easy to know your shapes a circle place when i draw a clown i dont feel blue draw a circle for a head 2 circles for eyes 1 for a mouth an oval for belly 3 circles for buttons 2 rectangles for legs 2 squares for arms 2 ovals for shoes 2 hands another circle for a nose a triangle for a hat a CIRCLE for a topper and hair and colours for clothes you drew a clown i know my shapes i will show you a circle an oval a rectangle a square and a triangle its easy to try all you need to do is know your shapes I KNOW MY SHAPES!! *Circle Puppet show: Pavlov the dog is rolling brightly colored balls & he's then ambushed by a barrage of them The clown walks up to an array of colored shapes picks up a purple circle & uses it as a hula hoop Music video: Circles (Violin Concerto no 3 in G Major, RV310, 1st Movement, Vivaldi) *A blue animation crayon swings on a rope Tarzan-style and then falls. *Square *Puppet show: Issac fixes a broken wooden frame. *The clown walks up to an array of colored shapes again turns the crank on a green square like a jack and the box and another clown pops out of it. Music video: Squares (Concerto in G Major, RV532, 1st Movement, Vivaldi) *A red animation crayon uses a black animation crayon to draw a circle on the ground, then they both jump into it. *Oval Puppet show: A duck with a red scarf tries to stretch a circle into an oval but failed 2 times. Another duck with black sunglasses tries to help him & they eventually make the circle into an oval. *The clown walks over to a yellow oval mirror and combs his hair 5 times in front of it and he looks at her for a few seconds and he winks once. Music video: Ovals (The Four Seasons, Winter, 2nd Movement, Vivaldi) *A green animation crayon tap dances and is then pulled off the screen by a cane. *Rectangle Puppet show: A hose hears a knock on his door. He answers it, but nobody is there. He leaves & then hears a doorbell. He opens the door but does not see anyone there. Angry, he runs away. He hears a knock. When he opens it this time, a cow with a party hat & noisemaker runs out followed by Pavlov with a pinwheel. Then Issac comes out with streamers in his mouth & spits them out while shouts, followed by a duck wearing sunglasses. The horse realizes that he forgot about his birthday, laughs, and runs away. The clown opens a red rectangle and it plays an orchestral "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star by Mozart (in a shorter version). Music Video: Rectangles (Concerto in C Major, RV537, 3rd Movement, Vivaldi) *A wind-up blue plastic walking suitcase walks forward, stops, then keeps walking. *An orange animation crayon plays tag with a yellow one,. *Triangle Puppet show: Issac walks against a background of gold glitter He tries to blow at it 3x When it does not go away he blows it away with a fan revealing a glitter triangle *The clown plays a blue musical triangle with a stick. Music Video: Triangles (Concerto in B Minor, RV580, 1st Movement, Vivaldi) *A yellow animation crayon jumps on a pogo stick. *Shapes review. *I Know My Shapes (reprise, Jack Moss or Callie Moore) again *Closing credits (Concerto in D Major, RV93, 1st Movement, Vivaldi)